


Handmaidens in Mourning

by MissIzzy



Series: Handmaiden Chronicles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Culture, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Handmaidens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The late Senator's former handmaidens in their funeral garb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sabé in Mourning

[ ](http://www.jimandellen.org/izzy/Sabe2.jpg)

 

Sabe at the end of Revenge of the Sith, in her dress for Padme's funeral. The fabrics are rich, but the design relatively simple, with no jewels and she wears farming boots: a rich and prestigious individual, but still a farmer at base.


	2. Rabé in Morning

Rabe Excenil has spent most of the five years between Queen Amidala's leaving office and her former mistress' funeral off-world, and it is perhaps in overreaction to this that she dons extremely traditional costume when she returns to Naboo to honor the former Queen. The design of the costume is influenced by the preferences of the Excenil clan, and the family symbol is embroidered on the torso. The symbol of Rabe's mother's family is on her shoulders, and the royal symbol is on her wrists, a reminder of her eight years of service to the late Queen and Senator.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time of her mistress' death, Eirtae Lasara has left politics behind her; nonetheless, her aristocratic background is displayed in the Lasara symbol around her neck, as well as by her wearing the royal symbol as Rabe does, engraved on a medallion over her heart, and her footwear is also the kind seen most commonly amoung village high families such as the Lasaras. Her dress itself is loosely based off designs favored by Padme Amidala during her time as Senator. Because of the presence of offworlders at the funeral, Eirtae wears her wedding ring, which is not a common piece of jewelry on Naboo.


	4. Yané in Mourning

As an active medical officer in Naboo's milita, Yané wears her dress uniform to the funeral, although as a symbol of her grieving she wears the simpler version of it.  She also puts on a mourning scarf with her late mistress' symbol, and a bracelet mismatched with a large wrist covering, to lament her having been cut off too early in her life.


End file.
